Rose Garden
by JonasFann96
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Rose Garden

_Summary:__ Nick decides to take a walk through a rose garden with a possible Gf. Story is hopefully better. _

_A/N- I sadly do not own JONAS or Nick or the Song, Rose Garden. I just own the girl._

* * *

For some reason I was drawn to the rose garden of the hotel. Maybe because of the beauty or maybe because there was someone out there, I don't know. I walked out there a walked to a wall and sat next to the girl.

"Isn't it beautiful, Nick, The way the moonlight hits the dew." The girl said.

"It is beautiful, Keelin, but that isn't the only thing that is beautiful in this garden." I told her.

"Then what is?" Keelin asked.

"You." I replied.

We were silent for a while until Keelin Broke the silence.

"Your right, but that isn't the most beautiful thing in here. I think it's you." She said.

"Well if you feel that way I will sing you the song I wrote for you." I said and started singing.

_She was brought into this world  
Out of a beautiful mistake  
When her mom was just a girl  
And her daddy didn't stay._

She was working at age 9  
At the flower shop in town.  
Working not just to survive,  
'Cause life was throwing her around.

In the rose garden,  
Where the rain is falling.  
And the thorns are sharp in  
The rose garden, yeah.  
Rose garden.

She was young but not naïve...  
Always wise beyond her years,  
Hoping that no one would see  
Every time she dried her tears.

In the rose garden,  
Where the rain is falling.  
And the thorns are sharp in  
The rose garden, yeah.  
Rose...

Don't let those petals fall...  
Don't let them fall on you.  
Don't let those petals fall...  
Don't let them fall on you.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

In the rose garden,  
Where the rain is falling.  
And the thorns are sharp in  
The rose garden, yeah.  
In the rose garden!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Rose!  
Rose...

Keelin's eyes teared up.

"It's… It's beautiful." She told me.

"Let's go for a walk." I said

"Sure." She replied

I took her hand and we started walking. I had never felt like this with a girl before and I think she could be the one. We had reached a meadow. Keelin released my hand and started twirling.

"I haven't felt this free in so long." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"My Mom expects me to be a professional pianist when I really want to be a music producer." She told me.

"You need to be able to do what you want and if you want, I can help you tell your mom." I offered.

We walked toward each other until we were an inch apart. I leaned in and kissed her. She was kissing back and her hand was in my curly brown hair. My hand was on her waist, pulling her towards me. She pulled away suddenly.

"We stayed out to long! Look the sun is coming up!" She told me.

I took her hand and we walked back to the hotel. This is going to be a great relationship.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you guys like it. It's my first story so please review. I will add more stories when I finish them. That thing people call school gets in the way._

_Peace, Love, Jonas._

_~ Jonasfann96_


	2. Authors Note!

** Authors note**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school work and the play at my school. Plus my hockey season just ended and softball season just started. I promise I haven't forgot about the story and I will update as soon as possible.**

**~ Jonasfann96~ **


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own JONAS or the song. Just _the_ girl._

_I decided to continue so please read and review. Please._

* * *

~Keelin POV~

When we got back to the hotel, my mom was waiting there. Nick went to his room and I was left to confront my mom.

"Why the hell were you out there!!! You bloody well know you have a concert today!" she yelled.

"Mom, I couldn't sleep so I went I went to the garden. I rea…" I tried to say.

"Get your ass back to the room and get ready. Am I clear?"

"Yes." I walked to the room with my head down. Nick caught up with me.

"Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I hate it. She's always on me to play and I'm sick of it." I told him.

"What about your dad?" He asked.

"He's... He's not around." I told him.

"Oh." was his reply.

"My Mom divorced him when he told me to be the person I want to be, not what my mom wanted. My mom got pissed at that and filed for a divorce. I wanted to go with my dad, but my mom said I was going to live with her not that 'lazy assed- don't care about the dreams of his daughter- idiot'." I told him.

"Well, if you ever need somewhere to stay, call me and I'll let you stay with me and my family."

"Thanks. I might just…" I started. "Crap! My moms coming! Run!"

Nick ran off and I was left to face the she-devil.

"I thought I told you to get ready!" she yelled

"I am!"

"I am giving you the chance to follow your dream and you aren't even letting me help you!!" She yelled at me.

"Did you ever think I want to be something else! I don't want to be a concert pianist! I want to be a rock star like… like my boyfriends band JONAS!" I yelled and stormed out. My mom was staring at me mouth wide open.

I ran to Nick's hotel room, crying, and knocked on the door. His brother Joe answered.

"Hey Joe, is Nick around?" I asked

"Yeah."He said. "Nick! Your Girlfriend is at the door!!"he yelled

Nick came running to the door and immediately let me in. We walked to his room in the suite.

"What happened?" Nick asked

"I got into a fight with my mom and I yelled at her and left so I came here." I said starting to cry again.

"Don't cry. Like I said you can stay with us if you need to." He told me.

"I'm going to. I need to get my stuff from my hotel room though. We can do it in a half an hour because my mom usually goes shopping around that time." I told him.

"Cool. Wanna watch T.V."

"Sure."

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be on its way soon. Please review because they make my day.**

**~Jonasfann96**


	4. Chapter 3

Yes, I updated, It's amazing right. Well here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.

* * *

Keelin POV~

I haven't seen Mama in a month and there has been no word from her, and I'm enjoying life now. The Lucas' have been nothing but nice to me and Frankie is so sweet for a 9 year old. This is what family is. Wha-Where's my Iphone? Grrr… Joe.

"JOSEPH ADAM LUCAS! Where is my IPHONE!" I yelled into his room, knowing he was sleeping.

"WA-Where's the spider!" Joe yelled, grabbed a guitar, and swung it around,

"Ah! Joe! There's no spider! I just want my ph- OW!" I yelled as the guitar hit my face. Joe finally woke up.

"Oh, crap. Are you ok?" Joe asked

"Oh yeah I'm totally fine… not! You just hit me with a guitar!" I screamed at him.

Nick came upstairs and saw me holding my face… then Joe with a guitar. His face went from curious to mad.

"In my defense I was sleeping and thought there was a spider." Joe explained

"Really, Joe, Really." Nick replied.

"Don't judge me, Nicholas" Joe said back

"Hey! I'm bleeding here you know. Ya know FROM MY NOSE!" I yelled.

"Sorry." they both replied and helped me.

Nick POV~

On the inside I was laughing, on the outside I was pissed, luckily her nose wasn't broken. Now we are on the couch watching Planet Earth.

"Nick! Look at those birds getting' it on!" Keelin exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah! Get it on! Giggity!" Joe yelled while walking downstairs.

"Wow, Joe, seriously." I said/laughed.

"ha-ha. Funny." Joe said sarcastically

"Nick, I want an emperor penguin." Keelin said.

"Good luck with that." I replied, though I made a mental note of it.

"Nick, I'm gonna get something from my room. I'll be right back." Keelin said.

"Okay."About 3 minutes later I heard a scream, then a "thump". Joe and I ran upstairs to find Keelin missing. Joe then found blood and a note. I read the note and crumpled it. "Joe, we need to find Keelin… FAST!" I said the anger bubbling inside me. I will find her and kill who took her, I promise you that.

* * *

Well, I'm working on chapter 4, should be up sometime this summer. review please


End file.
